ninjagaidenfandomcom-20200223-history
Paz Zuu
Paz Zuu (魔神パズ・ズー Majin Pazu Zuu) is a Wind Demon Fiend, he is also one of the Evil Deities created by Vigoor as mentioned in the back story and a boss in Ninja Gaiden, Ninja Gaiden Black, Ninja Gaiden Sigma and Ninja Gaiden Sigma Plus. He is sealed away deep under Tairon and used as a guardian to prevent mortals from entering the path to Zarkhan. Appearance Resembling a large featherless, skeletal Roc with a visible sternum and purple in color. He has large bone claws as feather on his wings, and a large bone crest on his head. He has also been described as similar to a Dragon or Pterodactyl Dinosaur. Abilities and Powers Power over Wind: Paz Zuu is able to create Whirlwinds and Wind Blades by flapping his "wings", he uses his control over wind to move agilely, jumping on ledges and swooping back and forth on the battle ground. Flight: His wind power allows him to fly, although his wings may play some part in his flight ability as well. Laser Beam: A laser beam is charged in his mouth and blasted out in a sweeping motion, either horizontally from side to side or vertically starting in front of him and going forward. Melee Attacks: Due to his large stature and strength, his melee attack are just as lethal as his Wind and Laser Beam abilities. He will stomp his foot, claw with his wing, jump and smash down on the ground and even eat his victims if he is able to grab them into his mouth. Tough Hide: His skin is nearly impenetrable, weapons, both powerful legendary relics and technologically advanced will do little damage against Paz Zuu skin, protecting him from harm. However his bone crest head is not protected by this skin. History Ninja Gaiden Paz Zuu was sealed away deep underneath the City of Tairon for millennia, until the event that would be known as the Dark Dragon Blade Incident. During which, as Ryu Hayabusa battled his way through enemies and obstacles in the Aqueducts, he found himself in a large ruined area known as the Underground Sanctuary. Ryu eventually found the Brand of Valor, a ceremonial and highly decorated sword, and proceeded to insert it into the alter slot in the middle of the Underground Sanctuary. Upon insertion, the ancient sealed was broken and Paz Zuu was summoned to protect the gate to Zarkhan. A tough battle ensued between the worlds most powerful Ninja and the large agile Demon of the Wind, which blasted the area with lasers and gusts of wind blades. At first Ryu found his weapon ineffective against the tough skin of Paz Zuu, however upon striking Paz Zuu's head, Ryu realized it as Paz Zuu's weak point that could be exploited. Ryu dodged and attacked Paz Zuu's until Paz Zuu was stunned, in this moment Ryu unleashed a fury of attacks on Paz Zuu's exposed head, slaying the Demon. Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword 6 months later, while on a quest to rescue Momiji and prevent the resurrection of the Dark Dragon, Ryu discovered a plot by the Greater Fiends Ishtaros and Nicchae. They had been collecting the Dark Dragonstones in hopes of resurrecting the Holy Vigoorian Empire, each Dark Dragon Stone containing the spirit and power of the Dark Dragon. One of the beings resurrected by the Dark Dragonstone was Paz Zuu, and after Ryu Hayabusa fought his way through the Underground Sanctuary, the two met again and another epic battle took place. However the Demon of the Wind was no match for the more experienced Dragon Ninja, and fell in battle again. After the battle Ryu recovered the Dark Dragonstone of Strength from Paz Zuu. Strategy *Use roll jump to close in onto Paa Zuu and keep up with him as he jumps, fly and moves all over the area. *Dodge his lasers and use invincible frames (refer to the Reverse Wind Technique) to roll through wind attacks. *Use the Flying Swallow on his skull, then slash away at him, try to aim for his head with Flying Swallows and Blade of Nirrti (XY XXXX). * For an easy to trick to make Paz Zuu stunned, use the level 2 Vigoorian Flails and flying swallow it, as it will slash multiple times in the air. *Slashing him from behind is safe spot to be in, as he can't use his frontal attacks, but watch out for his stomp attacks. *After enough slashes, he will become stunned, go up to his head and do a Dragon Gleam Ultimate Technique (spin the control stick 360 and hold until you get a full charge). If he is still stunned afterwards, use a combo such as XXYYYY, these two moves will do the most damage in the shortest amount of time. * Using the Dabilahro when Paz Zuu is stunned is very effective, if you perform the extended standard combo (X,X,X,X,X,Y). *Once he recovers use the same method as above, attacking him from behind until he is stunned, attack his head, repeating the pattern until he is defeated. Trivia * Paz Zuu is the Ninja Gaiden version of Pazuzu, the Malevolent Wind God in Assyrian and Babylonian Mythology, and later demonized as a Wind Demon in Christian Mythology, appearing in films such as the Exorcist. Pazuzu was not a traditional God that was worshipped but a Malevolent Beastly God used to scare off demons. The Assyrians & Babylonians would put statues of Pazuzu on their window sills and door ways to ward off other evil beings. Category:Fiends Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Evil Deities Category:Boss Battles Category:Ninja Gaiden Characters Category:Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword Characters Category:Ninja Gaiden Enemies Category:Ninja Gaiden Boss Battles Category:Deceased